This invention relates to a visor with a novel method of attachment to the limbs of a pair of eyeglasses, so that the eyeglasses are firmly connected to the visor and the connected visor is worn at the forehead of the wearer of the eyeglasses, in an attitude which allows it to shield the eyes from overhead sun yet still keeps it from significantly drooping down into the vision range of the user. In addition, the attachment bands are uniquely configured to hold a wide variety of eyeglass limbs of vastly different sizes snug to the visor as opposed to the relatively limited types of limbs addressed by the prior arts. More particularly, the visor is formed of two plies of material, the top ply is crescent shaped. The bottom ply is crescent shaped to match and attach to the convex edge of the top ply with the corners removed to allow for a wide opening pocket and proper placement of attachment bands on the bottom of the top ply of material. The opposing edge of the bottom ply is triangular shaped ending in a semicircular tab to extend beyond the concave edge of the top ply and fold over and attach to the top of the top ply. The top and bottom plies of material are connected together along the convex edges of the top and bottom plies of material but are left substantially unconnected along the other edges except for a fastening means, thereby forming a wide opening pocket in which the eyeglasses can be placed without removal of the eyeglass limbs from the visor attachment bands, thus allowing insertion of the eyeglasses into the pocket without removing them from the attachment points. The eyeglasses stay safely and firmly attached to the visor during visor use or case use applications allowing the user additional confidence that the eyeglass will remain secure for instance during vigorous activities, in windy conditions, etc.
Various visors or brims have been manufactured in the past for mounting at the forehead of a person so as to shade the eyes from the sun, etc. Most of the visors are attached to a hat which supports the visor at the forehead of the wearer of the hat. Also, some visors have been developed which comprise the visor with a band or clamp that extends rearwardly from the visor which is to fit about the head of the wearer so as to support the visor at the forehead of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,453 issued to Burns discloses a visor comprising two plies of crescent shaped material are placed in overlying relationship, with the plies being attached along their convex edges. The concave edges remain unattached to each other, so that a pocket is formed between the plies of material. Loops are formed at opposite edges of the convex edge of the plies of material. The limbs of eyeglasses can inserted through the loops so that the plies of material form a visor at the forehead of the wearer of the eyeglasses. In the alternative, the eyeglasses can be removed from the visor and inserted into the pocket, so that the plies of material form a case for the eyeglasses. But, to utilize the case, the eyeglasses must be removed from the visor. Also, very large or very small limbs are not supported well with this system, causing poor fit to the visor and potential for the visor to compromise the vision of the wearer. Other patents disclosing similar visors that attach to eyeglasses include U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,321, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,291, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,667.
None of these prior art patents disclose the unique features of this invention which allow for the eyeglasses and the visor to remain attached in visor use and also to be inserted in the visor/case while still being attached to the visor, or have the unique connection method to the eyeglass frame that keeps the visor firmly connected at the user's forehead and at an attitude that keeps it from drooping into the vision range of the user. The unique connection method also can accommodate the largest variety of different sized eyeglass limbs, thus establishing a strong advantage over prior art visors.